Naruto of the Sannin
by DemonShadowWarrior
Summary: Naruto gets sent back in time during his fight with Sasuke and now has to cope with being in the past. Mated M for safety.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: I know I promised you an update for Naruto Dragon Sage but because people have been PMing me asking when I'm going to update Saved by the Kyuubi I decided to do a rewrite. I'm doing a rewrite because I have no idea where the story is going to go and I think I could make it better so I am going to start from scratch.**

**Anyway on with the story...**

* * *

><p>The sound of a thousand birds chirping exploded throughout the Valley of the End as Sasuke Uchiha readied the attack that would kill his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Said blonde was being held in the air, with Sasuke's left hand clenched tightly around his neck. Naruto stared into the fully matured sharingan with pleading eyes, begging his friend to stop and just come back to Konoha.<p>

"Any last words?" Sasuke asked as his attack continued to grow more powerful.

"Why? Why did you abandon us?" the blonde replied.

"I need power so I can kill my brother and avenge my clan. Konoha obviously can't provide me with that power and if Orochimaru can give it to me then I'll willingly join him."

"But what about your friends?"

"Having friends is nothing compared to losing your entire family in a single night. You don't understand because you've never had any family but trust me if that happened to you, you would do exactly the same as what I'm doing."

"You're right. I've never know what having a parents love is like so I can't understand what you're feeling but going to Orochimaru is wrong. He'll just use you and then get rid of you but if you stay in Konoha we'll help you kill your brother and avenge your clan..."

"You don't get it!" Sasuke shouted cutting him off. "I'm the one who has to kill my brother and avenge my clan! I have to do it myself which is why I'm going to Orochimaru, he can give me power so I won't have to rely on others!"

"How can you throw your friends away for power so easily?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"On the night my brother butchered my clan I swore I'd do whatever it took to kill him," the Uchiha replied coldly. He readied his attack to pierce the blonde's heart. "Including killing anyone who tried to hold me back. CHIDORI!"

"Wait Sasuke..." Naruto started but was cut off by the electrical attack piercing his chest. Blood flew from the wound and into the water below them while the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Sasuke unceremoniously ripped his hand out of Naruto's chest, his hand covered in gore, causing the blonde to hiss in pain as he felt air flow through the wound.

"At the last second you used your hand to shove the attack away from your heart but it still pierced your lung and you shouldn't even be able to move your right arm," he said before dropping the semi-conscious blonde back first into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Mindscape<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto was standing in front of the giant gates with the kanji for seal keeping them closed. Behind the bars two giant red eyes that belonged to the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox stared at the blonde.<p>

"What am I doing here fox?" Naruto asked.

"**I've said it before, if you die I die and if you continue your fight with the Uchiha we'll both probably die."**

"So you brought me here because you're worried about being killed?"

"**Yes. Your body is already heavily damaged and if you continue you'll only get worse. I brought you here so I could make a deal."**

"If it involves letting you out and in exchange you kill Sasuke forget it."

"**I'm not stupid human I know you wouldn't have agreed to that. My deal is that I use a jutsu to send you back in time so you can stop that snake sannin from planting a cursed seal on your friend."**

"So I can go back in time and stop Orochimaru? But what do you get out of this?"

"**Hopefully I won't have a premature death. Whether you choose to accept or not I should let you know that if you continue fighting the Uchiha I won't help you. If you were to die I would just be reborn in several or so years," **the fox said even though on the inside he was thinking. _**'He doesn't need to know that the seal binds our souls and if he dies I can't be reborn."**_

"If I go back will I have to relearn the Shadow Clone Jutsu and Rasengan?" the blonde asked.

"**No, you'll retain all the jutsu you have now."**

"But how can I beat Orochimaru even if I have the Rasengan?"

"**I'll send you back to before the chūnin exam so you'll have enough time to learn new jutsu and train yourself."**

"Fine I accept, now what do I have to do?"

"**Once you exit this place draw the kanji for time on yourself using your blood then I'll do the rest."**

"What happens if it goes wrong?" Naruto asked with concern on his face.

"**If something goes wrong nothing will happen and you'll have to continue to fight the Uchiha."**

"Alright let's give it a shot," the blonde replied before exiting his mindscape.

* * *

><p><strong>Valley of the End<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes to see the clear blue sky and quickly realized he was on his back. He climbed to his feet slowly due to the amount of pain that was radiating from the hole in his chest. Sasuke was standing a few feet away watching as the ragged boy got to his feet.<p>

"It's useless to continue, you're barely standing and you can't move your right arm," the Uchiha stated. Naruto ignored him and, using his left hand, gathered some blood from his chest onto his fingertips and started drawing the kanji on the back of his right hand. "What the hell are you doing?"

"With this I'll be able to stop you from going to Orochimaru," the jinchūriki replied. Suddenly he screamed in pain as the kanji felt like it was pouring acid into his hand and was quickly spreading to the rest of his body. Soon his surroundings started to blur until he could see nothing but black and then he collapsed to his knees unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is the end of the first chapter to this rewrite. I know this chapter was short, please forgive me, but I'll try to make the next ones longer.**

**I've put a poll up on my profile for which story you guys want me to focus on and the winner will be the story that I will focus on the most. The poll will close on the 4th of October.**

**Tell me anything you liked or disliked in a review but please don't flame me.**


End file.
